


Blue Blooded

by tootiredmotel



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spiderling [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iron Dad, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, spider son, these boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: Peter is injured on patrol and Ned can't stop spouting spider facts."So, like, is your blood blue?"





	Blue Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on Open Lab, I promise, I just got attacked by oneshot fluff prompts. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact: In spiders, oxygen is bound with hemocyanin instead of hemoglobin. This means that instead of iron in their blood, spiders have copper.

To say Peter was having a rough night would be an understatement. 

First, he stopped what he thought was a mugging. But it turned out to be a couple teenagers hoping to meet Spider-Man and get a picture. Peter being Peter, couldn’t say no and took the selfie, but warned them that crying wolf was dangerous. 

Then he ran into the woman that bought him a churro months back. She insisted on buying him another one, which he then insisted wasn’t necessary until she shoved it in his hands. “Gracias”, he’d said. 

It wasn’t too bad until he stopped an actual robbery. 

 

Crawling along the ceiling, Peter slowly made his way closer to the thugs and the convenience store’s cashier. “That’s it?! Where’s the rest?!”

“It’s in the safe!”

“Then get it out!”

“I can’t, only the owner has the key!”

Peter crept closer until he shifted so he was upside down behind the first guy. 

“Oh yeah? Then how’d you hand over this?” as if on cue, Peter shot a web, snatching up the wad of cash. 

“I’m gonna go with...B., the register.”

******

“And then he stabbed you?!” 

Peter was trying to keep Ned from freaking out. “Y-Yeah, but it’s healing. No big.”

Ned gaped at him. No big?! His best friend was stabbed by a 7/11 burglar because he’s a freaking superhero. 

“Dude..why are you bleeding...blue?”

Peter looked down at himself and saw the koolaid stain on the white shirt he’d changed into.   
“I’m not bleeding blue, this is-”

Ned cut him off, a different plan in mind.

“Did you know that spiders bleed blue? The oxygen in their blood isn’t bound to hemoglobin, it’s bound to hemocyanin. Hemoglobin has iron in it and hemocyanin has copper.”

Peter stared at his friend, rambling about blood. Weirdest conversation ever. Probably. 

“What?”

“Yeah, and humans bleed red because hemoglobin. But you’re a human and a spider, so do you normally bleed blue or do you bleed red? Oh! Do you do both?” Peter was to distracted to notice Ned reaching for Peter’s phone. 

“Dude! Is your blood purple and if it stains it looks blue?” 

“Ned, this is from-”

“Hey underoos, what’s up?”

“T-Tony?”

Peter was so confused. When did he call Tony? Is he here?

“Mr. Stark, this is Ned Leeds, I’m an associate of Peter Parker-” “Okay slow down Ed, what’s going on-slowly.” 

“Um, it’s Ned, sir, and Peter got stabbed but he says it’s no big deal and-” “Dude!”

 

Tony wasn’t really expecting a call from Peter any time soon since he was supposed to be headed over there. Tony had told May to go ahead and go to that conference in Jersey, Peter could stay at Tony’s for the weekend.   
But as soon as he answered the phone, the first thing he heard was something about purple blood and squabbling teens. 

“Okay Ted. Sit tight. I’ll be there in ten.”

******

When Tony got to Peter’s ‘associate’s’ house, the kid was passed out on his friend’s bed.   
“Mr. Stark! Peter’s asleep, he’s in my room.” Tony looked around the house before heading toward the “guy in the chair’s” bedroom. “Nice job, kid. How’d you get him to fall asleep?” Ned looked at Tony in awe at being praised for something so simple as helping his friend sleep. “I just argued with him about...blood.” It was Tony’s turn to stare. “Blood.”

“Spiders have blue blood instead of red, so I just told him that.” 

“And he argued, because…”

“There was blue on his shirt.”   “Ah.”   “Yeah.”

Tony entered the kid’s room and looked around, making a mental note to get this kid some more lego sets. He looked to where Peter lay on his side on the bed, head on his arm. He was planning on waking the kid up and guide him to the car, but the kid looked too peaceful in his much needed sleep. Only problem was, Tony didn’t know if he could lift him without the suit. Also, a slightly bigger problem, “My parents are gonna be home in like, thirty minutes, more or less.”

With a sigh, Tony sat on the edge of the kid’s bed, shifting Peter slightly. Without warning, Peter latched onto Tony, still asleep. With a grunt, the billionaire tried to stand, surprised by the weight, or lack thereof. It was like carrying a toddler. A toddler with limbs wrapped around the parent, the kid of kiddie hug where it didn’t matter if the adult was holding on or not. “Alright Fred, you’re a good kid. I’ll be sure to make sure Peter texts or ‘snap’ you, as the kids are calling it these days.”

Once at the car, Tony struggled to get Peter off of him. “Hap, little help?”

“Huh. Spiders stick to surfaces.”

*****

On the way to the compound, Peter stirred in his sleep, cuddling further into Tony’s shoulder. The action caused a warmth to blossom in Tony. For someone who never wanted kids, he couldn’t imagine not having Peter in his life. The kid was ridiculously smart, kind hearted and a little dorky. But Tony wouldn’t have it any other way. Peter grabbed onto Tony’s shirt, making the older man look down. This kid, his kid, was rapidly becoming the light of his life. Tony draped an arm over Peter, reeling him in. 

“M’sir S’ar?” 

Tony bit back a smile. “Yeah kiddo?”

“When’d I get in a car?”

Happy rolled down the divider, glancing at the two through the rear view mirror. “We’re here, boss.” Tony looked back down at Peter. “Alright halfling, let’s get inside.” 

******

“You carried me to the car?” If Tony didn’t know any better he’d say it sounded more like Peter didn’t believe him rather than the situation. “How?”   
Tony gave a half shrug, crossing his arms. Before he could answer, Happy intercepted.  “Wasn’t hard. You latched on like a baby spider on it’s mother.” This time it was Peter and Tony’s turn to both sputter. 

“Um. Okay. Thanks for the analogy, Hap. Anyways, let’s get you down to the infirmary to check out that stab wound.” Peter looked up from Happy who was retreating to his own place for bed, to Tony. “Uh, that’s really not necessary, Mr. Stark, it’s probably just a scar now.” 

Tony clapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder, guiding him towards the med room. “Nonsense. You’re the young blood. Gotta look out for the...young. Or I guess you could say blue, right?”

“I’m gonna kill Ned.”


End file.
